Entre Humanos
by Luna-es 2012
Summary: [*LEMON] "Lo lamento, pero ya no puedes permanecer más en el paraíso. [...] Todo sucedía tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de implorar perdón. Sintió como el nacimiento de sus alas se quemaban, su piel ardía peor que el mismo fuego y el aura que lo rodeaba desaparecía. Éste es el exilio para un ángel." [FANTASÍA]
1. Prólogo

**¡Kon'nichiwa! Como pueden ver hay una nueva creación, espero se den una idea de lo que tratará el primer capítulo. Primero, aquí les dejo un copy+paste (honestamente) de la angelología (según wikipedia y otras páginas) =P**

**Por favor, dejénme sus reviews y así sabré qué tal, ¿les parece?, ¿les gusta la idea?, ¿la desecho?**

**XOXO, Luna-es 2012**

_Muchas personas están conscientes de que los ángeles existen. Pero, ¿sabías que en el mundo espiritual existen distintos tipos de ángeles?_

Primera jerarquía: se cree que estos ángeles sirven como consejeros divinos.

_El __**serafín**__ es el encargado del trono de Dios y regula el movimiento de los cielos según emana Él. Se les representa con tres pares de alas con ojos con las que se cubren el rostro y el cuerpo para protegerse del intenso resplandor que emite Dios._

_El __**querubín**__ es el guardián de la luz y las estrellas. Se piensa que son una orden dentro de los ángeles e incluso mayor que ésta._

_Los __**tronos**__ están relacionadas con las acciones de los hombres. Son entes que antiguamente eran llamados Espíritus de las Estrellas. Llevan un registro de las acciones y son los constructores del orden universal. Se les representa como seres inmensos de alas circulares iluminadas con los colores del arco iris._

Segunda jerarquía: ángeles que se les considera los gobernadores del cielo.

_Las __**dominaciones**__ tienen la tarea de regular los deberes de ángeles inferiores. Reciben órdenes de los serafines, los querubines, o hasta del mismísimo Dios. Son responsables de asegurarse de que el universo se mantenga en orden. Solamente en ocasiones extremas las dominaciones se han manifestado físicamente ante los mortales, ya que normalmente se preocupan más con los detalles de la existencia._

_Las __**virtudes**__ son iguales a los principados, pero su deber es supervisar a distintos grupos de personas. Tienen la forma de rayos de luz que inspiran a la humanidad de distintas maneras._

_Las __**potestades**__ son seres angelicales encargados de salvaguardar la conciencia y la historia. Los ángeles de la muerte y nacimiento se encuentran en esta categoría._

Tercera jerarquía: son los ángeles que trabajan como mensajeros divinos.

_Los __**principados**__ son los guardianes de las naciones y los países._

_Los __**arcángeles**__ reciben, usualmente, una tarea de importancia para la humanidad._

_Los __**ángeles**__ irradian el amor y la gloria del Espíritu Santo. Son la orden más inferior en la jerarquía angelical, y los más conocidos por los hombres. Son los que más están relacionados a los asuntos humanos. Dentro de la categoría de ángeles, hay muchos tipos de funciones. Los ángeles de esta jerarquía los que son enviados como mensajeros ante los hombres._

**Y díganme, ¿qué opinan?, ¿pasé la prueba?**

**No soy devotamente religiosa (no sé si está bien dicho, pero bueno), pero sí creo en algo divino y me considero católica, supongo. Cabe resaltar que con lo que acabo de decir no es mi intención ofender a nadie, es solamente un comentario D=**

**Y como un PLUS, este FIC será completamente diferente a los demás, y se preguntarán por qué, bueno esto es porque habrá una DINÁMICA.**

**Así es, en cada capítulo se ofrecerá la opción de participar en la creación de un capítulo, ¿de qué manera se preguntarán? Fácil, con sólo dejar tu respuesta en un review respondiendo de acuerdo con lo que se pregunte, ya sea una frase/diálogo/escena/personaje/etc.**

**Ahora, lo que las ha de intrigar es cómo elegiré, bueno, esto va a ser por mayoreo. Ejemplo: si hay más chavas que piden que salga Kikyo en la historia que las que no, se les concederá a las lectoras la aparición de ella. Y por supuesto, yo también votaré y se los haré saber al principio de cada episodio.**

**Espero haya quedado claro (=**

**Por ende, he aquí la ****PRIMERA PREGUNTA**** y será de lo más fácil:**

_**¿Quién piensas o prefieres que sea el ángel (protagonista)?**_

**Arigato-gosaimasu! ^_^**


	2. Desterrado

**¡Kon'bawa niñas! Aquí el primer capítulo de este fic repleto de fantasía. Espero que les guste. Gracias por las chicas que se tomaron la molestia de responder la pregunta por medio de un review o un PM. Y bueno, en cuanto a mi voto… se darán cuenta de ello en el episodio.**

_-" "- = diálogos entre comillas y en cursiva son voces de personas. _

**No sé si se entendió, pero espero que sí… hontoni x_x **

**Bueno, no las entretengo más. Disfruten el primer capítulo C= **

**zxzxzxzxzxz**

-¡El viento está frío! -

-¡Sólo si vas demasiado rápido! -

Se formaban hilos de nubes de la velocidad que desprendían al volar, sus cuerpos giraban ágilmente dejándose llevar por la corriente que los arropaba mientras surcaban por los cielos.

-¡Deténganse! - exclamó una voz al parecer furiosa, interrumpiendo la carrera - ¿hasta cuándo seguirán con estos ridículos juegos? -

Además de ignorar la supuesta voz de la sabiduría, consiguieron que les lanzaran cadenas de oro y frenarlos de golpe. Eran unos cínicos, de eso estaba segura la _dominación_.

-¿Qué no te han enseñado la palabra "diversión"? -

-Y ustedes parece que no saben qué significa "trabajo" -

-Sango, no adoptes el papel de nuestro Padre -

Hizo una mueca y suspiró.

-Lo que menos quiero son problemas, ya tengo suficiente con hacerme responsable de sus deberes -

El cabello castaño se ondeaba al compás del silbido de los vientos y la túnica blanca, infinita y brillante, realzaban su belleza. La postura y el recato eran dignos de elogio, pero cuando se trataba de regañar, toda buena impresión se arruinaba.

-Y hablando de Él - hizo una leve pausa y materializó una espada para romper las ajorcas - los solicita en el Umbral del Cielo -

Asintieron y volaron como aves recién liberadas de su opresión. Al llegar, apoyaron una rodilla en el piso nuboso y colocaron su mano izquierda a la altura del pecho.

-Padre - mencionaron al unísono

-Onigumo - llamó a uno de los ángeles y desvió su vista al de a lado - Inuyasha -

Majestuoso y omnipotente, desbordando divinidad en sus palabras e imagen. No había duda que cuando se trataba de ver al Señor, además de sentir una calidez en el aura, podías ser capaz de tocar la paz que emanaba de su espíritu. Una sensación indescriptible.

-Les tengo una misión - apoyó sus manos en el borde de los descansabrazos y fijó su mirada sobre ellos - necesito que recojan el alma de dos individuos a punto de perecer -

-Entendido, Padre -

Listos para emprender el vuelo, un ligero carraspeo de garganta los obligó a guardar sus alas.

-Todavía no les he dicho que se retiren - resaltó - Onigumo, tú irás al extremo norte de la ciudad de Tokio, a la prisión "Tsumibite", celda 115 - señaló y giró su perfil hacia el otro ángel - Inuyasha, tú te dirigirás al suroeste de la capital, al hospital "Kibō", habitación 305 -

Asintieron para después transformarse en orbes de luz, cada uno lanzándose al vacío de su destino. Cuando desaparecieron, un hombre de ojos inciertos se apareció a un costado de Dios.

-¿Crees que lo van a lograr? -

Se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia el Ala de la Meditación, siguiéndole el Espíritu Santo por detrás.

-Te preocupas demasiado Totousai - dijo con solemnidad - esto no es más que una prueba -

**zxzxzxzxzxz**

Cuando llegó a la cárcel correspondiente no encontró nada, seguramente ya se encontraba en el Otro Lado.

De acuerdo a las reglas establecidas por Dios, una vez que se recoge el ánima, ésta debe ser llevada al limbo y orar por ella para así dar paso al Juicio Final. Sin embargo, para aquellas personas que pecaron en su vida sin haber tenido ninguna buena acción y mueren, sus almas buscan desesperadas el descanso eterno, en otras palabras, llegan directamente a los límites de este mundo con el otro.

En un destello apareció el ángel en el taciturno limbo, tan aburrido como de costumbre: cuerpos destinados a flotar sobre el río de niebla que no tenía fin, esperando en vano por la salvación, por una segunda oportunidad.

No tardó mucho en mostrarse ante el individuo que lo esperaba en una barca.

-Así que es verdad - musitó - la luz que uno ve antes de ser juzgado es un ángel -

Interesante, parecía que el alma de ese sujeto seguía intacta. Las ropas que vestía el humano estaban desgastadas, su rostro moreteado y la barba ocultaba las cicatrices; y era por demás decir que ríos rojos manchaban su piel.

-Como me hubiera gustado... terminar lo que inicié -

Su ánima comenzaba a manifestarse. Podía sentir la muerte arrancarle hasta el último aliento de esperanza.

-Qué mal que vaya a donde el diablo - mencionó con un hilo de voz apenas audible - seguro que el Edén es... -

No pudo acabar su oración de decepción puesto que su cuerpo se volvió bruma quedando sólo una esfera sombría. Era el momento del rezo y dejar que Él lo juzgara, pero... un segundo de ingenuidad fue lo suficiente para no hacer lo que le correspondía.

Observaba con atención la extraña aura que brotaba de esa orbe. No era como las otras, cálidas y puras, ésta resultaba diferente, nueva y excitante, y se atrevió a tocarla sin darse cuenta del error que había cometido.

-Esto... -

Imágenes perturbadoras y sangrientas se mostraban en su consciente y la esencia del mal que cargaba era demasiada. Un pecador sin una gota de bondad. No podía con ello, comenzó a gritar horrorizado y sujetando su cabeza intentando eliminar el dolor, pero entre más lo intentaba, más se agudizaba.

Y poco a poco su espíritu se contaminaba, el semblante que antes era brillante se volvió oscuro y la maldad que se apoderaba de él era impresionante al grado de transformarlo en otra criatura.

Cayó de rodillas en la barca y una sonrisa siniestra convertida en terroríficas carcajadas inundaban el mismo límite de ambos mundos.

-Qué bien se siente -

**zxzxzxzxzxz**

-301, 303 - se detuvo y sonrió - 305 –

Él dictaba las instrucciones sin darles detalles de lo que hizo o no la persona en su vida, y ellos solamente tenían que seguirlas. Su obligación como siervo divino es llevar a cabo cualquier tarea que le encomiende su Padre, y una entre tantas es enviar las almas al limbo y que éstas sean juzgadas ante su mismísimo Señor.

Atravesó el muro y se adentró en la habitación. Todo era blanco a su alrededor y ella yacía tranquila sin saber que estaba a punto de morir. Inuyasha esperaba paciente, pero unas voces parecían impedir su tarea.

_-"¡No!, ¡no puedes morir!" - le gritó al cuerpo inerte - "¡dijiste que estaríamos juntos!" -_

_-"Por favor, déjala... si sigues aferrándote a ella no podrá descansar" -_

Esa sensación se la había explicado su Padre, decía que cuando las personas derramaban agua de sus ojos y que el aire se escapaba de sus bocas es porque sufrían. La acción se llamaba llorar y el sentimiento tristeza.

-Debe de ser muy duro - dijo con franqueza

Ahora entendía por qué su alma no se separaba del mundo terrenal, su familia retrasaba el desprendimiento de ésta.

- FLASHBACK -

-Padre, ¿por qué los hombres son diferentes de nosotros? - preguntó - ¿no sería más fácil si fuéramos iguales y todos viviéramos en el Edén? -

Una divertida risilla se fugó de los labios del Señor y volteó a ver a su siervo.

-Hijo, los humanos tienen un camino por recorrer - expresó - nacen, se reproducen y mueren -

-¿Ese es su fin? -

-Me temo que es más que eso Inuyasha - respondió - hay algo fascinante detrás de su existencia -

El ángel frunció el ceño dando a entender que no comprendía las palabras de su Padre, y Él se percató de ello.

-Cuando llegue el momento, lo entenderás -

- FIN DEL FLASHBACK -

Dios era muy estricto en la recolección de almas. Decía que si los ángeles tocaban el cuerpo del mortal con el ánima aún por dentro, podían ser capaces de ver sus memorias y experimentar sentimientos humanos, lo que les haría poner en duda su misión y podrían no cumplirla. Por lo cual, resultaba muy mal visto y prohibido palparlos.

El ángel estaba pensando en lo indebido, y más que eso, estaba desobedeciendo las órdenes. Posó su mano en donde el corazón y un sin número de recuerdos y emociones se revelaron en su ser.

_-"¡Feliz cumpleaños Shippo!" - exclamó sonriente - "anda, abre tu regalo" -_

_-"¿Estás bien?" - le cuestionó a su hermano - "sabes que te apoyaré en cualquier cosa" - _

_-"Me duele el pecho" -_

_-"¡Descuida, yo iré al mercado a comprar lo que hace falta" - se ofreció - "tú quédate y descansa" -_

_-"¿Que vaya a ver a un doctor?, no tengo tiempo para eso" -_

_-"Perdónenme, por mi culpa todos están pasando por un mal momento, ¿no es así?" -_

Alejó su mano rápidamente de ella, ¿quién es esa mujer? Vio cómo los humanos la tomaban de las manos y murmuraban palabras repletas de amor. Era demasiado para él, ¿sería capaz de tomar su alma?... ¿realmente tenía que llevársela?

Estaba acorralado, y no supo qué lo provocó y ni quiso pensar en las consecuencias; pero de algo estaba seguro, ella... no merecía morir.

Hizo todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Juntó sus palmas, oró por su alma y después posó una mano en su cabeza y otra en el corazón.

-Tal vez no pueda salvarte de tu destino - le dijo como si pudiera escucharlo - pero al menos pospondré tu muerte -

Al terminar, se separó de ella y se sorprendió de la escena que se desarrollaba en la habitación. En el momento en que la mujer entreabrió los ojos, aquellos individuos que la acompañaban corrieron a abrazarle y besarle.

_-"¡Es un milagro!" -_

_-"Gracias Dios" - retribuyó una voz - "gracias" -_

Y no sólo eso, su razón despertó al ver que la joven volteaba hacia la ventana, a donde él estaba, como si pudiera verlo.

Su Padre le decía que los humanos eran incapaces de percibir la presencia de los ángeles; ¿y si estaba equivocado? ¡No!, ¿cómo se atrevía a contradecirlo? No quiso divagar más y salió volando de ahí.

-Hermana, ¿estás bien? -

-No es nada - dijo serena y soltó un bostezo - es que... me pareció ver a alguien - musitó antes de caer en un profundo sueño

**zxzxzxzxzxz**

Se elevó tanto como sus alas se lo permitían, y justo cuando iba a pasar por el Umbral, la _dominación_ femenina se interpuso.

-¡Inuyasha! – le gritó exasperada - ¿¡es que has perdido el juicio!? –

¿A quién quería engañar? Seguramente ella lo había visto.

-No pude hacerlo Sango – balbuceó – no pude – se repitió arrepentido

-Hijo... –

Sabía a quién pertenecía esa voz, era inigualable y única en su clase.

-¿Por qué no cumpliste con tu misión? –

-¡Escúcheme Padre! – exclamó - ¡no es lo que usted piensa! –

Sus alas se manifestaron, intimidantes y poderosas. A un lado suyo se apareció un _serafín, _las alas le observaban con desdén y su cruce de brazos podían significar una sola cosa: desaprobación. Era inconcebible y humillante.

-Te he vigilado, ángel – mencionó con presunción, casi rozando la intolerancia - y no podemos permitirnos tener siervos como tú -

Estaba mal, no quería oír más, él... no tenía nada que pudiera salvarlo. Nada ni nadie.

-Me desobedeciste - remarcó - desafiaste no sólo mis órdenes, sino el orden natural de la vida y la muerte -

Dolía, le era imposible explicar cómo se sentía, quizá estaba experimentando lo que le enseñaron como tristeza sin darse cuenta. Y Él, no cabía en la decepción; le dio la espalda sin ser capaz de seguir mirándolo. Suspiró y habló.

-Lo lamento, pero ya no puedes permanecer más en el paraíso – sentenció

Todo sucedía tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de implorar perdón. Sintió como el nacimiento de sus alas se quemaban, su piel ardía peor que el mismo fuego y el aura que lo rodeaba desaparecía. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba y un tornado lo absolvió por completo. Por más que suplicara, por más que gritara cualquier intento resultaba en vano. Podía verlos, los rostros de la desilusión. Sango esquivó su mirada mientras que el _serafín _estaba atento sin sentir compasión y su Padre, no deseaba verlo más.

Cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en el inmenso mar de nubes.

Éste es el exilio para un ángel.

**zxzxzxzxzxz**

**¿Cómo la ven? Saben que sus reviews son lo más importante para mí así como sus follows a esta historia, ustedes, las lectoras, son mi más grande motivación.**

**Por cierto, las palabras en japonés:**

**-"Tsumibite" significa pecadores.**

**-"Kibo" significa esperanza.**

**Y bueno, ya saben cómo funciona la dinámica, ustedes sugieren, incluso entre pueden votar entre sí y claro, yo también voto ^_^. **

**Ahora, la pregunta de esta ocasión para tratarse en el siguiente capítulo es… **

_**¿En dónde o cómo quieres que sea el primer encuentro entre Inuyasha y la humana?**_

**¡Ma'tane!**

**XOXO**

**Luna-es2012**


	3. El Paciente Nocturno

¿Aún no despierta? -

-Sigue inconsciente - aseguró la chica

La mujer se acercó al joven, quien tenía unos pequeños rasguños en la cara y unos severos moretones en los brazos.

-Este tipo... - dijo curiosa al tiempo que jugaba con su estetoscopio - los vecinos dicen que cayó del cielo, ¿puedes creerlo? -

-¿Y usted qué piensa doctora? -

Notó el nerviosismo en la enfermera y cómo su rostro se encendía de vergüenza. Todo indicaba que ella creía en esa historia.

-Tonterías -

-Un ángel - enunció sin pensar - parece un ángel -

Suspiró. Se le quedó viendo por unos segundos e hizo una mueca.

-De acuerdo, no negaré que es guapo - aclaró - tal vez es un extranjero -

La enfermera extendió una mano hacia el rostro del muchacho y la doctora simplemente carraspeó su garganta.

-Es mejor retirarnos -

-Pero... -

-No le va a pasar nada si se queda solo - señaló firme - anda, hay otros pacientes que atender -

**zxzxzxzxzxzxz**

-Esto está fuera de tus manos - mencionó el _trono _- procura no entrometerte -

Agitó sus alas y sacudió con elegancia su melena castaña. Como odiaba que alguien más tuviera la razón que no fuera ella.

-No está en mi naturaleza quedarme de brazos cruzados -

-¿Mis oídos me están engañando o es que acaso estás cuestionando la decisión de Dios? -

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se regañó a sí misma, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan radicalmente estúpida? Ser una _dominación_ no es un trabajo sencillo.

-¿Me estás amenazando... hermano? -

El _trono _era el triple de su tamaño, sus bellas y singulares alas de colores vibrantes iluminaban de lleno el Ala de los Vientos. Podía sentirse la gracia y serenidad irradiando de su espíritu; inquieto pero con la mirada seria.

-¿Realmente quieres que responda? - le cuestionó desencantado - escúchate Sango, estás defendiendo a un traidor -

-Compañero querrás decir -

-¿Y crees que él te veía así también? - preguntó con recelo y cubrió su cuerpo con sus alas - a diferencia de nosotros, los ángeles no tienen voluntad - enunció - son seres creados por nuestro Señor con la finalidad de servirle -

-Aun así... yo... -

Cerró sus ojos y se acercó a su hermana, pudo percatarse del semblante caído y la amargura que la desmoronaban por dentro. Ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, el querer cambiar las situaciones de los seres celestiales era algo más que imposible.

-Sango, tienes que olvidarlo -

Finas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, ¿a quién quería engañar? Su corazón estaba hecho pedazos.

-Si tan sólo pudiera ayudarlo - musitó - tiene que haber una manera -

La abrazó con el afán de consolarla; podría tener un rango mayor que ella, podría tener más autoridad y ser más despiadado, pero aun si lo hiciera, no dejaría de verla como su hermana.

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien -

-¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó turbada, aferrándose a él - ¿cómo?, dime Kohaku, cómo... -

-Después de todo, es un ángel - subrayó con pericia - está en su naturaleza -

-¿Qué quieres decir? -

-El exilio significa únicamente perder tus alas - hizo una pausa y le sonrió - ¿entiendes? -

La mirada de la_ dominación _se dilató y una pequeña esperanza nació en su interior.

-Entonces... -

-Si él demuestra que puede ser digno de llamarse un siervo divino fuera del paraíso, existe la posibilidad de que pueda volver al cielo -

¡Ahí estaba! Eso era lo que necesitaba, no sólo eran buenas noticias, sino excelentes.

-Pero, él debe de hacer esto solo - remarcó - sin la ayuda de los seres de luz, en otras palabras, nosotros -

Fijó sus orbes en aquello que cubrían las nubes, aquello que estaba debajo de sus pies. Se mordió el labio inferior y sintió como unas manos cogieron las suyas.

-Ya no te preocupes Sango, va a estar en buenas manos -

-¿Te refieres a los humanos? - interpeló con desdén su hermana - mi Señor es muy condescendiente cuando se trata de ellos –

-No los subestimes -

-¿A nuestro Padre? - preguntó en tono burlón - jamás -

-Me temo que no hablaba de él -

Extendió sus alas y creó una ventisca tan fuerte que las nubes que se encontraban debajo de ellos desaparecieron, dejando a la vista el mundo terrenal. Vasto, bullicioso, de distintos matices, espectacular... magnífico.

-Sino de _ellos_ -

Salió volando de allí, y ella, sola y con el rostro indiferente, le dio la espalda a la tierra de los humanos.

-Que Dios te proteja... Inuyasha -

**zxzxzxzxzxzxz**

-Me alegra saber que mañana te sacaré de aquí -

-Hermano... -

-Ni una palabra más - atajó silenciándola con un dedo; sonrió aliviado y le acomodó las pequeñas almohadas que la acobijaban - necesitas descansar - recomendó, y acarició tiernamente su cabeza para después darle un beso en la frente - hasta mañana -

Salió de la habitación sin antes apagar las luces. Ella se movió de un lado a otro en su cama tratando de encontrar la posición perfecta para dormir y simplemente no lo conseguía.

Resopló frustrada, volteó a los lados y no tenía siquiera un mísero vaso con agua. Suspiró y se enderezó del catre, cogió su bata y decidió perder el tiempo, quizá eso le provocaría sueño.

El suero la acompañaba fiel a donde fuera: los pasillos y salas de espera. Llegó a toparse con algunos guardias, quienes le preguntaban preocupados si se sentía bien e inclusive le insistían en que tenía que regresar a su habitación ya que no eran horas para salir. Astuta como siempre, se las ingeniaba con gestos afectuosos y palabras dulces para que la dejaran hacer lo que ella quería; pero cuando llegó a la zona al aire libre, las cosas se le complicaron con un velador en particular.

-Señorita, no me obligue a llamar a la enfermería -

-Sólo quiero caminar un poco - se excusó - y respirar aire puro, ¿está mal? -

-Por supuesto que no, pero tiene que entender -

-Deme unos minutos, por favor - pidió amablemente - por favor -

El vigilante se encogió de hombros y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la mujer que tenía enfrente, era hermosa. Desvió la mirada a su reloj y tronó la boca.

-Usted gana - admitió rendido - le daré 15 minutos, ¿de acuerdo? -

La chica esbozó una sincera sonrisa y no dejó de repetirle al guardia lo agradecida que se sentía.

-¡Gracias! -

**zxzxzxzxzxzxz**

La cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía que se ahogaba en un torbellino, hasta que despertó sobresaltado azotando sus extremidades al grado de tirar el suero y desconectándose de los aparatos extraños.

Se encorvó y por inercia llevó uno de sus brazos hacia su espalda y su cuerpo se tensó tanto que pensó no volvería a moverse.

-Es verdad – murmuró – fui exiliado –

Las hermosas alas no estaban. Brillantes y aterciopeladas, se habían ido para siempre. Ahora tendría que vivir en la tierra, lejos de casa.

Parpadeó un poco y miró con detenimiento cada detalle de donde se encontraba.

-¿En dónde estoy? -

Sabía que era una habitación, pero desconocía por completo lo que lo rodeaba. Se levantó de lo que él llamó "la nube rectangular" y vio a su alrededor una caja que mostraba personas, dos pedazos largos de madera pintados de blanco y un cristal roto. En lenguaje humano: lo primero es la cama, luego una televisión, dos puertas y una ventana abierta.

No sabía cómo abrir los portillos, se pegaba a ellos de frente, de espalda y nada. Vio la ventana con ojos brillantes y curiosos, sin meditarlo, apoyó una pierna en el borde y extendió su mano hasta las ramas de un árbol. Con éxito, se trepó a él, sentía su corteza fría y rugosa así como la suavidad de la hojas. Todo era nuevo y fascinante.

El aroma que respiraba era peculiar, de lavanda y flores de ciruelo, de humedad y césped, cada vez deseaba oler más, y su nariz se llenó de tantos olores que se hinchó y estornudó. Eso último resultó incómodo.

Miró hacia el pequeño paisaje, había un extraño objeto que sacaba agua de la punta y algo diferente, sublime y único que lo acompañaba. Un humano.

Se bajó sigiloso del árbol y con pasos lentos y torpes llegó hasta ella. Quiso tocarla y descubrir por qué son tan distintos, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera poner un dedo encima, la voz femenina lo detuvo.

-Es una bonita noche, ¿no es así? -

Aquellos ojos habían sido los más cálidos y brillantes que en su vida como ángel haya visto, y su sonrisa, deslumbrante y sincera, ¿ella realmente es una humana?; y por otro lado, él había sido el hombre más extravagante con el que se haya topado, de inusual cabello largo y plateado, y no sólo eso, sus ojos eran hermosos, oro puro fundido en las pupilas de ese hombre.

-¿Por qué tienes la cara roja? - preguntó él

La mujer se quedó tiesa y tragó saliva.

-Efectos de la medicina - se excusó

-¿Medicina? - la observó con detenimiento y aproximó su rostro al de ella - ¿qué es eso? -

Sintió su corazón palpitar tan fuerte que creyó se saldría de su pecho. Respiró varias veces y se alejó abruptamente de él.

-¿¡Qué te sucede!? - exclamó - ¡no te me acerques!, ¿¡quién eres!? -

-Soy un ángel -

Frunció el ceño y soltó una risilla indiscreta, pero al ver que no cambiaba de expresión, su semblante cambió a uno serio.

-Lo siento, no todos los días se ven ángeles en un hospital -

El ojidorado no le respondió y se acercó a donde brotaba el agua, se sentó en un borde y metió su mano en la laguna que se formaba dentro de un hueco. La mujer se encogió de hombros y le imitó.

-En verdad... tú eres -

Giró sus ojos hacia ella y su mirada se puso blanca, la recordaba, ¡claro que sí!, se trata de _ella_...

-Yo te conozco - le dijo con una voz suave y serena

Otra vez, su mano por inercia se movía sin preguntarle y su mano se posó en la mejilla nuevamente roja de la joven. Se sentía tibia y unas pequeñas gotas de sudor caían en sus dedos.

-¿De qué... estás hablando? -

No sabía qué pensar de él, era un extraño, un desconocido, y aún así, le permitía que le hablara como si llevaran una vida conociéndose, le permitía que le tocase con una confianza ciega, pero... de alguna manera, le era familiar.

-Yo... te salvé la vida -

Miró a través de él, escuchó más allá de sus palabras y con ello, un pequeño recuerdo se asomó a su mente, el recuerdo vago de una silueta masculina, una imagen borrosa de un hermoso hombre con alas que daban la impresión de ser tan grandes que no entrarían en la minúscula habitación de un hospital, eso sin duda era...

-Un ángel... - murmuró - entonces... esa vez... -

Después de eso, ella se levantó tan rápido que no le importó pegarse con unas piedras del camino, perdiéndola de vista cuando entró por un corredor.

**zxzxzxzxzxzxz**

Corrió ignorando los llamados del guardia y se adentró al elevador. Presionó el número del piso en el que estaba ella y al llegar se metió a su cuarto. Se sentó en el borde de su cama con la presión tan alta que creyó se desmayaría. Podía recordarlo claramente, sus palabras y el timbre solemne de su voz.

Suspiró y fijo su orbes cafés en el cielo, como si intentara no sólo hablar con Él, sino quejarse.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? -

**zxzxzxzxzxzxz**

**¡Konbawa niñas! Aquí el segundo capítulo, gracias otra vez por su apoyo y la participación ^_^**

**¡Gracias ****Claudia Gazziero! Espero haber sobrepasado tus expectativas =)**

**Saben que se les agradece mucho y bueno, sus reviews y saber que este fic tiene visitas y lectores es lo más importante para mí, significa mucho _**

**Y bien, la siguiente pregunta...**

_¿Quién les gusta para ser el hemano de Kagome?, ¿quieren que sea mayor o menor que ella?_

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo niñas. Cuídense.**

**XOXO,**

**Luna-es 2012**


End file.
